


Dedication

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every line is a year we've had together, and every intersection a memorable game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



"You've got a package," Akira said as he placed it on the bedside table.

Hikaru yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "You couldn't have waited to tell me until after my nap?"

"You're awake now, so it's after your nap." Akira sat at the end of the bed around where Hikaru's feet were. "Here. I'm warming your feet. That always helps to wake you up."

With a laugh, Hikaru grasped the package. "Is this what I think it is?"

"How should I know?" Akira shifted slightly so that Hikaru's feet didn't dig into his butt quite so much.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and tore open the padded envelope. He pulled out the contents and smiled. "It's our go guide."

Akira's eyes wrinkled at the corners as he smiled. "The publisher told me they were sending us an advance copy."

Finally sitting up, Hikaru pulled his feet out from under Akira and slid out from beneath the covers. "No wonder you couldn't wait for me to wake up."

"Do you like the dedication?"

Hikaru flipped through the first few pages as he said, "Why didn't I get to write a dedication?" 

"You can do the next one," Akira said. "Just, do you like it?"

"Every line is a year we've had together, and every intersection a memorable game." Hikaru laughed. "Do you think we only have that many memorable games?"

"Of the unofficial ones. I looked. I have kifu for 361 of our unofficial games. That's still about 10 a year since we met."

Hikaru twisted to the side and yawned. "There are plenty that I remember besides the ones you wrote down kifu for."

"Yes, well, at 50 I can't be too ashamed to say that I no longer remember every game I've ever played." Akira leaned his head onto Hikaru's shoulder. "You could learn some of that humility."

Hikaru scoffed. "I never said I could remember _every_ game, but I remember every game again _you_. Y'know, the important ones."

"You honestly remember 38 years worth of games with me?"

"And every hideous shirt you ever wore." Hikaru stood up slowly and then held out his hand to help Akira up. "Some things can never be wiped from your mind."

Akira laughed and allowed himself to be pulled. "Like how much I love you."

"And the way you looked all those years ago when I kissed you for the first time." Hikaru pulled Akira close to his chest. "You're the black to my white. Forever."

Running his hands through his own mostly gray hair, Akira said with a smirk, "I think I'm white."

Hikaru touched his own head. "You think this is all natural still? Well, it mostly is, but if I start noticing a lot of white, I get it touched up."

"And that's your worst kept secret," Akira said as he brushed Hikaru's hair behind his ears. "I was waiting to see when you'd finally confess to it."

Hikaru shoved Akira back down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "I'm _very_ good at keeping secrets, you know." He ran his hands up Akira's side and tickled the other man under his arms.

Akira squirmed and batted Hikaru's hands away. "I suppose that's true when it's an important secret."

Standing up, Hikaru smoothed down his shirt. "Like what we're doing for _your_ 50th birthday?"

"Oh? You've already got plans?" Akira sat up and crossed his hands in his lap.

"Shh... It's a secret!"


End file.
